time change
by Wicked Wonder
Summary: the more things change... It's finished, and I'm never writing another one, so have at!
1. Peter

The Brady Bunch

"time change"

Sequel/Series: not yet

Summary: The more things change...

Rating: PG for this part

Setting: AU, five years after the first show ended. For the sake of people everywhere, I'm steadfastly ignoring the "Brady Bunch Hour" in this story. This will be a story in six parts- one for each of the kids.

Feedback: Please? With Peter on top? Vixxxen@rocketmail.com

Disclaimer: There was a man, by the name of Sherwood, who made the Bradys for Paramount, they were a cash cow, but they're not mine, so enjoy this story anyway!

For: those who come before me...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peter's POV)

"Hey Brady, get a move on!"

I hurriedly put on a sweater and stepped outside my room. My roommate, Tim, and some of our friends, Steve, Dwayne, and Tyler, were waiting on me.

"We're going to be late! And this is supposed to be the hottest party of our college careers!" Steve glanced at his watch. Then he shot a critical glance at me. "Why are you dressed like you're going to church?"

"Hey! Just because I don't want to wear a shirt that's open to my navel doesn't mean that I'm overly preppy."

"Yes it does," Dwayne said. "But we do not have enough time for you to go obsess over your wardrobe any more. C'mon!"

We arrived at the party as it was getting into full swing. Someone threw a drink in my hand, which I sipped as I glanced around the room. Other than the people that I came with, the party was full of unfamiliar people. I saw a girl (blond, I noted- I'm a sucker for blonds) sitting by herself. Putting on my best suave smile, I went up to her and said, "Hello."

She swung around and we stared at each other in shock. She found her voice first. "Hello, Peter."

"Hello, Jan."

Before I go any farther, there are some things that you need to know. During my brother Greg's senior year in high school, my dad and step mom were having some problems. Nothing serious, we kids thought, until our dad missed Greg's graduation. The excuse that Carol gave was that "he had an important business trip." After that, things quickly went downhill, and they divorced a year later. Now after six years, the six of us kids had gotten pretty close. So we tried to keep in touch. Carol sent us boys letters and cards. But almost five years had passed, we had moved to Florida, and now I was in college, and farther away than ever from the house of Clinton Way.

So it had been a good four years since I had seen any of my once stepsisters. And Jan had changed- she had cut her hair so that it stopped at her shoulder blades, she had lost the glasses, and she looked self- assured, something she was lacking in the past.

"So, sit down, Peter. How's everyone?"

"Fine. Greg's into his second year of medical school. He keeps saying that he wants to be a gynecologist, but I think he really want to be a pediatrician. Bobby's on the track team. He keeps telling me that he has a need for speed." Jan laughed. "So, how are Marcia and Cindy?"

"Marcia's good. She's working in an advertising office and seeing this crazy man named Wally. Cindy's Cynthia now." I 'oohed' appreciatively. "She's into drama at school. She keeps telling mom that she's going to become an actress."

"How's your mom?"

Jan smiled ruefully. "She's fine. She's getting remarried. She keeps telling me that the third time's the charm. I would point out to her that after two divorces, her track record isn't the best, but..." She waved her hand in a gesture of futility. "I don't think my opinion matters, anyway." She grimaced, but then smiled. "So, what brings you to this party?"

"My friends. They're circulating. I thought you were going to your mother's alma mater for college."

"I did, for my freshman year. Now I'm at Radcliff."

"Wow. And I thought I made it into a good school."

"BYU is a good school! If I could have went there, I would have."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I'm majoring in computer sciences. Radcliff has one of the best programs around."

"I don't even have a major yet."

"And this is your junior year?"

"I know. Get on the ball, Peter, is all I ever hear from Dad."

"Speaking of which, how is your dad?"

I sighed. "He's good. Moving to Florida was a good change for us. Do you mind if we... don't talk about that here?" I glanced around the room. "If you want, we can talk later."

"I'd like that. Here's my phone number and my dorm location." Jan handed me a piece of paper. I scanned it over quickly.

"So, you went back to Martin, I see."

"It was just easier than explaining that you have your stepfather's name even though he isn't your stepfather anymore."

"I understand." Just then, Tyler came dancing up. 

"Brady, we're about to go to this other party. Are you staying or coming with us?"

I glanced over at Jan, who was standing up. 

"Go ahead. Give me a call sometime, okay?"

"Okay. 'Bye, Jan."

I watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey, who is that? Brady, I've changed my mind about you. You move fast!"

The automatic comment popped into my head. She's my sister! But before I said it, I realized that it wasn't true.

I followed Tyler out the door, still thinking about my ex-sister.

Next Part- Jan


	2. Jan

(AN: I realize that the chronology is off in the first chapter. Technically, Greg should only be in his first year of med school and Marcia should be in her senior year of college, but I did not feel like writing about four people in college any more than you feel like reading it. So for the record, in this story, Peter's in his junior year in college, Jan's a sophomore, and Bobby and Cindy are still in high school. Also, the info I have about Radcliff might seem... off.  If you have any questions or suggestions, please contact me using the e-mail addy on the first page.)

Chapter Two- Jan

After Peter left the party, I stayed there a while longer, nursing the drink in my hand and thinking about my once brother. Out of all of the Brady boys, Peter was my counterpart, the one who understood how it felt to have a perfect older sibling and a cute younger one. We had often discussed our feelings of sometimes wanting to be a different person than the world seemed to think we were. 

I sighed, finished my drink, and told my friends that I was leaving.

"January, you just got here," my roommate Laura protested.

"Yeah, and I had fun, but I think I want to be around less people right now." I smiled at her and started for the door.

Outside, the night was dark and windy. I was glad for the lack of company as the wind whipped my hair and clothing around me. The heaviness of the air told me that it was going to rain, and soon. I ran to my car and drove quickly across town to my dorm. I made it in the door before the clouds opened in a big burst of rain.

At the desk, a bored girl motioned to me. "Martin? You have some messages."

"Thank you." I took the slips of paper from her and scanned them as I went up the stairs to my room. My mother had called, probably wanting to discuss something about her wedding. Marcia had also left a message, hers stating that she needed to talk to me as soon as possible. The last one I had gotten I had only missed by five minutes. I picked up the receiver of the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Brady speaking."

"Hi, Peter. I just got your message. I guess your other party didn't turn out?"

"For some reason, I didn't feel like hopping from place to place tonight. Is it raining on your side of town?"

"Yeah, it's coming down in sheets."

After I said that, we sat for a while, silent but not uncomfortable. Then I heard a soft chuckle on the phone.

"What's funny?"

"When I spoke to the operator in your dorm, I asked for Jan Martin. The girl corrected me. Since when do you go by January?"

"When I entered college, I decided that I wanted to be a different person, and not in the wear a brown `fro wig different way. Instead of being Jan Brady, all around loser, I became January Martin, a quiet girl who discovered that she had a thing for computers. No one here knows who I used to be here."

"And you can be the person you always were," Peter mused.

"Get out of my head!" I laughed. "How do you do that?"

"It's the same thing I did when I entered college. Here, I'm not Greg's younger brother. Or even Bobby's older brother. I'm just me."

"Exactly." Suddenly, I flashed back to all of those times that we had had a variation of this conversation. Apparently, Peter was thinking the same thing I was, because he commented, "It's like deja vu' all over again, isn't it?"

"It's like we never left Clinton Way."

"Doesn't your mother and Cindy... sorry, I meant Cynthia, still live there?"

"My mother and her fiancee' are buying a house. I mean, Cynthia's in her senior year of high school, so it's not like all of the space is needed."

"By the way, have you heard from Alice?"

"Apparently, she's fine. Who would have thought that she would move to Alaska?"

"And leave Sam?"

"Okay, I have a weird thought, but bear with me. What was Sam's last name? Someone asked me that once, and I answered `Da Butcher' without thinking."

I could hear Peter's hysterical laughter on the other end of the phone. "Sorry. I just pictured you saying that."

"It's okay. I'm well aware that I sound like an idiot." I said dryly.

Peter sobered up. "There's something I want to ask you. Don't take this the wrong way, but... would you like to go to dinner sometime? For old times' sake?"

I was surprised, but recovered quickly. "Sure, Peter. That would be nice."

He chuckled, relieved. "Great. Well, I have to go. My roommate's due back any second, and I was hoping to get some studying done before he came in."

"I understand. Talk to you later."

"Bye, January."

I hung up the phone and smiled. Then I dialed another number.

"Hello?" In the background, I could hear a male voice, mock- complaining.

"Marcia? I'm not... disturbing anything, am I?"

"Jan? Hey, did you get my message? And don't worry- anything that you interrupted will be resumed later!" I heard the male voice again and then Marcia's squeals filled my ears.

"Hello? Impressionable younger sister on the phone!" I said, laughing. 

After a while, Marcia got back on the line. "Sorry. Someone's being impatient. Anyway, where were you? That girl on Bells was insane!"

"I went to a party. You'll never guess who I ran into."

"Probably not."

"Peter."

"Peter? Peter Brady? How'd you see him?"

"He was at the party!"

"Oh." For a moment, Marcia was silent. "How are the other Brady men doing?"

"Fine, I guess. We really only talked about Greg and Bobby."

"So you had a long conversation?"

"Yeah. We're going out to dinner soon."

"You're going on a date with your brother? Jan..."

"Ex- stepbrother, remember? And it's not a date. Is your mind in the gutter?"

I heard Wally shout, "Yes!" before Marcia could say anything. 

"Look Jan, I just don't want to see you hurt. Remember what Mike did to Mom."

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem. Marcia, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh. Mom just wants to know if you're coming home anytime soon, because she has fittings for our bridesmaid dresses."

"I wasn't planning to be home until... I don't know, later. Can't she just fit the dress on you?"

"You know as well as I do that a dress that will fit me won't do anything for you. Who knew that my little sister would turn out to be... not little?"

"Marcia! Could we change the subject?"

"Okay. If you're really not coming home soon, please let Mom know. Okay, I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up the phone. I got undressed and got ready for bed. By the time my roommate came in, I was already 90% asleep.

"January? You awake?"

"Muurrph."

"I'll accept that as a yes. That guy you were talking to was kinda cute. If you decide to throw him back, may I have him?"

I was about to tell her about Peter, but instead, I chuckled and rolled over to go to sleep.

Next Part: Marcia 


	3. Marcia

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Between my eight hundred other continuing stories and other non-writing concerns, this one kinda fell by the wayside. But... hopefully I'll get the other chapters out soon. Thanks for the kind reviews. Warning: If you consider a relationship between ex-stepsiblings to be a little squicky, you might want to check out now.

Chapter 3- Marcia

After I hung up the phone, I frowned.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"Nothing. It's just that... Jan's always been a little too trusting for her own good. I worry about her, you know?"

Wally laughed with that insane expression of his. "January's a grown woman. I'm sure that she can handle herself with a friend."

"But what does he want with her?" I was about to leap up when Wally tugged at my hand.

"Don't worry so much!" I let myself fall into Wally's arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You are a good big sister. But January's got a good head on her shoulders."

I let myself be reassured by Wally. I could feel the tension leaving my body.

'He's so good for me,' I thought, as we curled up on the couch together.

***

On Saturday, Wally and I decided to go out to dinner. I wanted to stay home and wait for Jan's call, but I was not going to miss out on Chez Pierre's. I figured that Wally was right; Jan was responsible and she wouldn't do anything to change that reputation. Besides, she knew as well as I did that getting involved with Brady men could lead to nothing but trouble.

Dinner was perfect. There were candles, and wine, and during dessert, which was Cherries Jubilee, something metallic ended up in my wineglass. I slowly raised the glass to the light and saw that it was a diamond ring. Shocked, I looked at Wally. "This isn't what I think it is..." I whispered to Wally.

"If it isn't, I want my money back!" He quipped. Then he sobered up. "I was going to do this in front of your family, but seeing as how January's not coming home for a while, I didn't want to wait. Marcia, you would make me the happiest man in the world if you became my wife."

"With a proposal like that, how could I say no?" I slipped the ring onto my finger, which it fit perfectly. 

***

After I got home, the first thing I did was call my mother. When she answered the phone, I shrieked excitedly, "He proposed! And I said yes!"

"Marcia, that's wonderful! Have you set a date yet?" My mother's voice was warm and gentle, as usual. 

"We wanted to wait until after your wedding. After all, planning one wedding at a time is hard enough."

"Well, have you told your sisters?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"That's so sweet! Well, I have to run. Jon's coming over with his daughter. She needs to be fitted for her dress. By the way, did you talk to Jan about her fitting?"

I sighed audibly. "She says she's not planning on coming home anytime soon. I have a feeling that she'll be trying to alter the dress the day before the wedding."

"Well, Jan always did what she wanted," my mother said softly. "Well, I'll talk to you later. Would you like to speak to Cindy?"

"Sure, put her on." I heard footsteps and then the voice of my youngest sister. "Hello?"

"Cindy? Hi, this is Marcia."

"Cynthia! Is that too much to ask?"

"Okay! Cynthia, how are you?"

"Good. The new play's shaping up nicely. Other than that, things are dead. What's new with you?"

"Wally proposed to me! I'm an engaged woman!"

"Okay, they're multiplying. Next I'm going to run off with one of the jerks from my school just to stay in with my family. Oh, congratulations."

I laughed at my sister's usual blunt speech. "Did you like your bridesmaid's dress?"

"In a word, no. Who thought that I would look good in yellow?"

"It'll be fine. Well, I have to run. I haven't spoken to Jan yet."

"Tell her I said hi. Bye Marcia."

"Bye Cindy." I hung up the phone before I could hear her sputtering. I dialed Jan's number next.

I spoke briefly to the girl on Bells (fortunately, a different girl than the other night) and was connected to Jan's room.

"Hello?" Laura, Jan's roommate, answered the phone.

"Hi Laura. Is Jan in?"

"No, she's still out on her date. Do you want me to tell her that you called?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Bye."

I sat back on my couch, deep in thought. I just didn't like the idea of Jan and Peter getting that close to each other. The whole thing just didn't sit right with me.

The phone rang, startling me. Unnerved, I picked it up slowly. "Hello?"

"Marcia? This is January. I just got in."

"You just got in? Isn't it late over there?"

"Since when do I have a curfew? What did you need?"

"Mom really wants you home to try on that dress. Cindy says hi. Oh, and Wally proposed."

"That's great," Jan said sincerely. "Are you and Mom going to have a double wedding?"

"No. I don't feel up to planning a ceremony right now. Besides, Wally and I practically live together now. What's a piece of paper going to change?"

"Well, okay. Um, did you need anything else?"

"Actually, I wanted to know how did your date with Peter go?"

For a long time, there was silence. I almost thought that Jan had hung up when she finally answered softly, "I had a really good time and we're going out again next week."

"As friends, right?" 'Please say yes,' I thought.

"No. It's a date." Before I could protest, Jan said rapidly, "Now I know you don't want me to get hurt. But I am an adult, and I know what I feel. I don't think I've this much chemistry on a date for a long time, and I intend to keep feeling it."

I briefly shut my eyes and exhaled loudly. "Just don't tell me anything, okay? If I don't know about it, I can't protest."

"Marcia..."

"Don't!" I took another deep and breath and said a little more calmly, "I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye," Jan said a little sadly as she hung up the phone.

I got up off of my couch and walked over to my desk. On there was my phone book that I kept my personal numbers in. As I thumbed through the book, I thought, 'She'll see that I'm doing this for her own good.'

I found the number I had been looking for and dialed it. A man's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Greg? Hi, it's Marcia."

========================================================================

Barring unforeseen circumstances, the next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for reading.


	4. Greg

Again, I apologize for not updating in like, years. I have so many other continuing stories that this one kinda fell through the wayside. To the person who commented that Sam's last name is Franklin, yeah, I know. I'm like the biggest knower of useless Brady trivia. I even know what Alice's last name was! (Nelson.) Okay, on with the story!

Chapter 4- Greg

"Hello, Greg? It's me, Marcia."

I almost dropped the receiver in shock. I was just about to leave my apartment, and I absentmindedly answered the phone, thinking that it was one of my friends, trying to hurry me up.

"Um, hello," I said cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"Have you talked to Peter lately?" she asked bluntly.

I thought back. The last time I had spoken to him was a couple of months ago, and I told Marcia that. Then I asked, "Why? He hasn't done anything to shame the Brady name, has he?"

Marcia snorted. "Yeah, such an illustrious name, that. No, the only thing he's done is corrupt my little sister."

"He messed with Cindy!" I shouted, scandalized.

"No!" Marcia said, sounding even more horrified. "Jan."

"Okay, you're going to have to explain what's going on," I declared, sighing and dropping back onto my couch. Something was telling me that this wouldn't be a quick conversation.

"Basically, my sister and your brother are dating."

"And where does the corruption come in?"

"Well... it's maybe not corruption," Marcia admitted after a pause, "But don't you think there's something a little... wrong about the two of them dating?"

"Not really. They know each other and feel comfortable together. And it's not like they're anywhere where people know their history."

Marcia sighed deeply. "I guess I should've known that you would think that it's okay. Look, I have to go. Please try to explain to your brother why dating your former stepsister isn't the best idea."

"Why has this got you so upset?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," she replied after a pause. Then she added in a softer tone, "Maybe because... what happened between us."

I remembered exactly what she was referring to. We had ran into each other a couple of years back, when we were both still in college, and the results of what had happened that night had been earth-shattering.

"Look, I was stupid, alright?" I sighed. 

"No, you were right. Something like that would have never worked for us, and besides, um..." She stopped, and I could hear the smile in her voice as she added, "I'm engaged."

"Congratulations," I said sincerely. 

"Well, I really have to go. Tell Bobby I said hi, and, your dad too."

"Okay," I said. "Bye, Marcia."

"Bye, Greg."

I hung up, and headed out the door, my mind still on the past. 

==============================Flashback==================================

It was a typical frat party. Gamma Gamma Tau threw the best ones, and although I hadn't pledged in their fraternity, I knew enough people on campus to always be invited when they had something. I had a drink in my hand and was dancing with a girl I knew when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

I spun around, seeing Marcia there. "Hi!" I said, genuinely surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Delta Phi Delta!"

"Didn't know you had pledged."

"Yeah, well, too much time on my hands. So, dance?"

We did, while we caught each other up on each others' lives. The only subject we avoided by mutual consent was our parents. 

"So, whatcha doing after this?" I asked her, after the party started breaking up.

She shrugged. "Hadn't planned on anything. What have you got in mind?"

I imitated her shrug, making her laugh. At that point, both of us had probably had more than we needed to drink, and spending some time with Marcia was sounding better and better.

So we ended up walking down Frat Row, observing the houses and the parties within, and making small talk.

Finally we stopped in front of a VW Rabbit. "This is my stop," she said cheerfully. "Catch you later."

"Should you be driving?" I asked, concerned.

"Nope. But I gotta get back to my apartment."

"Come to my room awhile. You know, just so you can sober up." I invited.

"Okay." She left the car where it was and we walked back to campus and up to my dorm room. 

"This is what I call home sweet home for now," I told her, discreetly kicking a pair of boxers underneath the bed. "Have a seat anywhere."

Marcia sat down on the bed. "Hey, comfy," she said, bouncing slightly. She stopped abruptly and frowned. "Why aren't you sitting?"

I hadn't realized that I was still standing up, staring at her. Blushing a little, I sat on the bed next to her. 

We talked for a little while longer, and then fell silent again. I don't know how long we sat there.

I also don't remember who made the first move, but I do remember holding her in my arms, like all of the times I never let myself imagine. As we stretched out, I thought fuzzily that the whole thing probably wasn't the best idea. But it didn't seem to matter.

Afterwards, we looked at each other, a little embarrassed. "Um, okay." Marcia said. "I'm going back to my dorm now."

I nodded. "You... will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll call," I told her, as I walked her out to her car.

She smiled sadly as she got behind the wheel. "Bye, Greg."

===========================End Flashback================================

I frowned as I remembered that night all over again. I hadn't called, not that night or any afterwards. The friendship that we had had been shattered in that night.

'No wonder Marcia hates us Brady men. She probably thinks we're all love-'em-and-leave-'em types,' I mused as I got up to leave.

The party I was going to was in full swing by the time I got there, and I started greeting people as I came in, mindful that I couldn't stay too late- I had classes the next day. I found my friend Doug, guarding the bar, as usual.

"Thought you'd never show up, Brady," he commented, holding out a beer for me. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks. Where's the lovely Pam tonight?"

"She had to beg off. Something about work. But she sent her friend, the one she wanted you to meet."

I groaned mentally, not seeing why all of the couples I knew tried to set me up with someone. "Point her out, so I can go do the nice thing and say hi."

"She's right over there." Doug pointed to a woman with her back to us. "Good luck. I couldn't get three words out of her the whole way here."

Sighing, I walked over to the woman and tapped her carefully on the shoulder. She whirled around, and I locked eyes with her.

"Hi," I said when I could speak again. "Greg."

"Norah." she replied, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Dance?"

"Love to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I apologize for the long delay. I'm not even making predictions to when the next chapter will be up. Bobby's up, though. Thanks for your support!


	5. Bobby

A/N: Hey, thank you all so kindly for your continued support of this story! I just wanted to address a review, submitted by Brian Brady. I read your bio, and I noted that you said you only review when it's warranted, and constructive. I get that, and major props. I need to get past the 'your story rocks!' thing. That said, I wanted to respond to two things you said. First of all, why didn't Greg call? Frankly, not everyone thinks sleeping with family members (former or otherwise) is such a harmless thing. I think they looked at each other and freaked, and it wedged a bridge between them, so that years later (when this story takes place) there would still be bitterness on Marcia's side (with a little guilt; after all, didn't she do the same thing that she's counseling January not to?) and a willingness not to want to see another person's viewpoint on that. Sorry I didn't express that better, but I'm working on it! And the whole Cindy/Cynthia thing- since I'm not really going to talk about her at school, we can assume that her classmates call her either one, and she's only insistent about being "Cynthia" to her family members. It happens, like in my family. Maybe, she's been called Cynthia all along by teachers and is just now starting to embrace that name. Whew! Guess I had a lot to say, after all. After that long intro, here's...

Part Five- Bobby

Running.

I was pounding the track, not hearing anything but the wind around me, the rapid pace of my heart, and my own harsh breaths. My thoughts were centered on the white finish line I could see in front of me, growing closer with every step I took. Five more steps, and I was across it, slowing but still jogging as I tried to slow my racing heart. I did almost another lap before my breaths were even again. I went over to my coach, who was frowning as he stared at his stopwatch. 

"How was the time?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Stupid thing isn't working right." He flung the watch to the ground in disgust and looked up to add briefly, "Nice form though, kid. Keep it up and we might have a chance on Saturday."

I nodded and looked down, pretending to study my shoes so that Coach wouldn't see the broad grin that had crept across my face with his words. Coach was notorious for his insults, but not quick with his praise.

"Okay. Get going! Practice is over for the day!" He blew the whistle, signalling for everyone to hit the showers. Sighing with relief, I started for my car instead- I would rather shower at home. 

"Hey Brady!"

I turned around. One of my classmates, Danny, was calling me. I trotted over to him.

"All of us are going out for a pizza, you wanna come?"

"I would," I said regretfully, "but I already told my dad that I'd be home like," I glanced at my watch, "now. Next time, okay?"

"Sure." Danny walked back over to where everyone else was gathered. I looked over there with a little pang of regret, but I had promised my dad that we could eat together at least one night this week, so I threw my stuff in my car and took off.

I arrived at my house ten minutes later, pulling in right behind my dad, who was just getting out of his car. "Hey," I greeted him, stepping out of my car and walking in the house.

"Hey, Bobby. Where's your backpack?"

"In the car. I'll grab it later. Right now, shower." I ran into my bedroom to grab some clean clothes, and started into the bathroom when my dad stopped me. 

"I needed to ask you something. I'll be in my office when you get out of the shower." 

I nodded slightly and stepped into the bathroom. As I let the water sluice down me, I thought about how much my life had changed. At my school, I wasn't known as one of six, or even one of three. Greg had went straight to college rather than settle here, and Peter had only lived here for a year. I was the sole Brady here, and I liked it. 

I dried off and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I went to my dad's office, knocking before I entered. 

"Hey, Bob," Dad asked, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly, "how about we grab something out instead of cooking?"

"Whatever," I answered, then brightened up. "Hey, can I drive?"

My dad nodded, which I took as a bad sign. Either he was really tired, or he had bad news and was trying to soften me up. Deciding not to borrow trouble, I walked back to my car and got in, and watched as he climbed into the passenger side.

"Oh, and Bobby? Can you try not to give AJ Foyt a run for his money?"

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically but smiled. One good thing about living by myself with my dad was that I had his undivided attention, and we were much closer than we used to be.

We ended up at one of our favorite diners, and after we ordered, I turned to Dad. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Have you talked to Peter lately?"

I swung my head up from where I had been studying the tabletop. "Why? He's okay, isn't he?"

"Very. Apparently, he's dating Jan."

"Jan? As in, my former stepsister, Jan? Okay." 

My dad looked at me curiously. "How do you feel about that?"

"It's his business, who he dates, isn't it? Oh, here comes the food." The waitress set the food down, and I attacked it with gusto.

I could tell that my dad wanted to say something more, but he didn't, so I just let it go. Our conversation was pretty vague until we got to the car. Then he burst out, "So you're really okay with this?"

"What? Peter and Jan? If it makes them happy, then sure." I turned down our street. "Why?"

"Even factoring their previous relationship-" he started to say, but I interrupted.

"Here's what I really think. Once, we were a family, right? And when we were a family, I would have said that it was wrong. But now, Jan's just a girl that Peter knows and feels comfortable about. Plus, they're about a thousand miles away from anyone who might know that they lived together for six years." I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. "And we didn't keep in touch or anything, so it's not like one minute, they were brother and sister, and the next day, they were... together."

"We were a family once." My dad stated flatly.

"But not anymore," I said and got out of the car. "And maybe it was for the best. But I don't think that should stand in the way of their happiness."

I went into the house and headed to my bedroom. I dug out an old piece of paper with a number hastily scribbled on it and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Cindy? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Cynthia. Who is this?"

"Bobby. Um, Brady."

"I guessed that part," she said drily. "What do I owe this call to?"

"The big scandal we have brewing."

"About Peter and January?" I heard her snort. "Oh yeah, a scandal of Biblical proportions. I've heard nothing else since Marcia called here all panicked a couple of months back."

"And your take on the situation is?"

"Honestly? I could care less, except to be happy for January. She needed to be with someone who was capable of accepting of who she is now, as well as the person she used to be."

"That's deep," I said, surprised.

"Yeah, well, I watch Donahue."

I laughed. "We should talk more often."

"Definitely. Well, Mom's yelling something. I'd better go find out what."

"Okay then. Bye, um, Cynthia."

"Bye, Bobby." She hung up the phone and I dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Peter, it's me."

"Bob? What are you... oh. Dad told you today, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. When were you going to tell me?"

"I could tell you now," he offered.

"But it's not the same," I said sadly and then laughed. "Just wanted to see how you were doing, man. I'm calling Greg next."

"Why?"

"Just realizing how important family is."

========================================================================

A/N: I'm not sure what year "Donahue" premiered. I'm sure it was in the seventies, but if not, oh well. I'm already working on the next, and last chapter. Thanks so much for your patience with me! I try to make an effort to get chapters out pretty regularly, but with a full workload, it gets hard. Enough of the pity party. Stay tuned for the finale!


	6. Cynthia

A/N: This takes place two years later. And thanks so much for sticking with this, and not shooting me when I richly deserved it but giving me such nice reviews. I can't believe I haven't updated since '03! I promise if there's (ever) a sequel to this, each and every one of you will get personal notices saying how much you guys mean to me. Wind Beneath My Wings, ya'll! Plus, one last issue I wanted to address- (goblz) felt that I didn't think that the kids took their parents' separation/divorce seriously. Actually, in the first chapter, Peter mentions that the kids used to write back and forth, with probably a view to visit. But there were two points against that- the divorce was bitter (even though the parents tried to shield that from their children, they still wouldn't be too eager to let their children stay with their ex), and plus, life goes on. Greg was 18 and in college, and Cindy/Cynthia, conversely, was 13. Every last one of them would have facing the usual teenage angst plus some. All of them remembered a time before their parents got together. I'm not saying that it wouldn't have affected them- just not that their drifting apart wasn't unexpected. As for Marcia, you know what they say about a woman scorned... not that Greg scorned her. She probably expected Greg to treat her better than that. Top that with their parents' breakup (and remember, we don't know why) and she probably didn't want to see January/Jan in the same position. BTW, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it, for my red-headed stepchild of a story. I just wish I could express my thoughts better in the actual story instead of story notes!

**Cynthia**

"Are you ready?"

I turned around and saw my roommate, Stephie, tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry. Yeah, I just need to grab my suitcase. Thanks again. I really appreciate your driving me to the airport."

"No prob, Cynthia. Thanks for letting my friends crash in here while you're gone." She walked out the door briskly and I followed as quickly as I could.

The ride to the airport didn't take long, and when I got out of the car, she shouted out the window, "Remember to tell me about any cute guys, okay?"

"Okay!" I made my way to the gate I was leaving from just in time, and boarded. While we were in flight, I mostly slept, but as we approached my destination, I woke up, excited about what was happening.

The plane touched down and I was one of the first off. I looked around, knowing that someone was supposed to meet me, but not sure who.

A youngish man came up to me, and he looked vaguely familiar. "Cynthia? Is that you?"

"Bobby?" I asked in amazement, and said the first thing on my mind. "Well, you haven't gotten much taller."

"It's nice to see how tactful you turned out to be," he replied drily before giving me a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Ditto. How are you and yours?" I asked, as we walked to the baggage claim.

"I'm fine. Dad's still mad that I'm racing, but college would have been wasted on me. Um, you know about Peter, and Greg's good, too. He and Norah are 'in the family way'."

"Wow. That's gonna be weird, he and Marcia having kids at the same time," I commented. "She just found out last week."

"So we're both gonna have nieces and/or nephews." Bobby looked mock-grim. "Frankly, I don't think I'm ready."

"Yeah, because it's really up to us." We walked to Bobby's car and I asked the question that I had been wondering about. "Do you know if my mom's here?"

Bobby shrugged. "If she is, she hasn't called me. Don't you know?"

"I didn't call before I left school. Plus, I figured that Jan would tell me, but I haven't talked to her lately, either."

"So how'd you get here, then?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Put it on my Mastercharge."

We pulled up at Bobby's house. "Come in for a sec," he invited. "I need to tell Dad something."

I stepped out of the car, noting how the house kinda looked similar to the one on Clinton Way. When I got inside, Mike (I wasn't sure what to call him) was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Cindy."

"Hi."

He stuck out his hand to shake, but I opened my arms. "Aw, come here!" I said, making him laugh before he embraced me. I never blamed Mike for the breakup, but then again, I never blamed Mom either.

"Well, I guess you lost the pigtails," Mike said fondly.

"Somewhere back there," I agreed. "How goes the architect field nowadays?"

We sat down on the couch, and made small talk before Bobby came from the back. "You guys ready?"

We stood up and followed Bobby to the car. "Dad, do you want to drive?" Bobby asked.

"Please." I laughed at the expression on Mike's face.

Dinner was nice. We stayed with small talk. I talked about college (I was taking radio broadcasting) and Bobby talked about his growing racing career. Afterwards, they dropped me off at the hotel I was staying at. "I'll catch you later, I guess," Bobby said.

"Count on it. Thanks again."

I checked in and went to my room. Before I went to bed, I picked up the phone and dialed. It rang for a while, and a sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

"January? Hi, it's me."

"Cynthia!" Jan said, sounding more awake. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm at the Ramada downtown."

"I have to work tomorrow, but I'll be off at three. Do you want me to pick you then, or I can give you directions to take the bus here?" Jan offered.

"You can just give me the directions. I'll keep myself occupied."

"That's fine." She told me how to get to her house, and then told me where the spare key would be. "It'll be good to see you. Sleep well."

"You too.' Night."

I hung up and rolled over, prepared to fall right asleep. Right as I was drifting off, my phone rang. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Cindy? I know you were probably asleep."

"Mom? How'd you know I was here?" I sat up in bed.

"This is almost the only hotel in this town. I knew you wouldn't stay in a small motel."

"True. Where are you at?"

"Here. At this hotel, I mean. Downstairs."

"Are Jon and Sandy with you?"

"No, they're still at home."

I swung my legs over. "Where are my manners? My room number is 112. Come on up."

A minute later, I answered my door, seeing my mother there with a small suitcase. "So you decided to come after all?" I said, taking her luggage.

"Yeah, I figured, well, I couldn't miss this." She smiled, and then sat down on my bed. "Cindy-"

As I went to interrupt, she stopped and said "Cynthia. I know that you're okay with this, but why?"

I sighed internally. This was a subject I had grown tired of discussing a long time ago, but I owed it to Jan and Peter to be honest. "She's happy, Mom. I mean, really happy. She's so much more confident, although how much of that is due to being on her own, I'm not sure. Every time she talks about him, I can hear in her voice how glad she is that he's in her life. And don't even get me started on Peter. They make me wanna go out and buy Led Zeppelin albums to get the treacle out of my ears after I call them." I shook my head teasingly, and then continued, "And I'm not saying that I would make the same decision- I mean, Bobby and I, together like that? ew- but I think their decision was right for them."

She nodded, apparently accepting my explanation at face value. "Well, it's late. Sleep?"

"Sleep," I agreed, slipping back under the covers. I didn't even ask if she was staying with me, so I just scooted over. "Don't hog the covers."

The next day, I prepared to go over Jan's house, and was surprised when my mom joined me. "Unlike you, I rented a car from Hertz. I can drive!"

"Good, here are the directions, but they're for the bus. Hope you can decipher them."

She could, and we ended up at a nondescript house. Mom parked while I ran up and got Jan's spare key. I let myself in, taking a look around while I was waiting for Mom. Jan had some pictures up on the walls and I was fascinated at the different things that were in them. For some reason, there weren't that many pictures of her, but there were several of us, of Peter, and some people we didn't know.

A knock sounded on the door. Exchanging a look with my mother, I went to answer it. Marcia was standing there, one hand supporting her belly.

"Come off it, You're not even showing yet." I stepped aside for her to come in. "Where's Wally?"

"At the hotel. I was trying to catch Jan..." her voice trailed off.

"She's not off work yet," Mom said, stepping into Marcia's line of sight.

I watched them hug as I stood up to one side, considering how little Marcia had changed since she was little. To me, I looked totally different.

"Hey, Cin... Cynthia!" Jan shouted, as she came in. She stopped dead when she saw Mom and Marcia, still standing in their hug.

"Surprise!" Marcia said weakly. She moved away from Mom and hugged Jan. Jan squeezed her back, and then Mom took a turn.

"You came," Jan said, sounding really shocked. "You're here."

"We're here," Mom agreed. "We support each other."

I half expected music to start playing as Mom went into this speech about family and togetherness and something about bunches. I tuned it out and only paid attention when Mom said something about needing to pick up Jon and Sandy from the airport.

That left us three girls, women, staring at each other. Jan broke the silence.

"So, you're pregnant. Is it weird?" she asked Marcia. "I don't know if I want kids. It's a big decision."

"Yeah, it's weird. And it's not like I decided on this, but hey, it'll be something to commemorate the '80's with."

I snorted at the thought of a baby being a reminder of a decade. "I don't think I want kids, either. I wanna be free and easy!"

"You too won't be far behind me," Marcia said, laughing. "I'll remind you of this conversation in a couple of years."

As we talked and laughed, I finally saw that everything would be all right within our family, and I was glad.

Unlike the circus of Marcia's wedding, Jan's was simple and small. The backyard had chairs set up facing a flowered canopy, where the minister and Peter were waiting.

Both Jan and Peter had opted for no attendants, and she walked out by herself. (She had told me that she had asked Mike, but he thought it would look odd to be giving his 'daughter' to his son.) The minister went right to the vows, and in ten minutes, it was over.

I guess I could tell you about everything that happened after, but I'll just tell what stuck out in my mind. Mom and Mike being cordial (although they were never really hostile), Greg's wife Norah and Marcia comparing pregnancy symptoms, watching Peter and Jan's first dance... seeing the love on their faces.

So in the end, everything worked out. After the wedding, I reclaimed my 'brothers', and it felt just like it did when I was growing up, but it was different, of course. If I could say one thing to sum everything up, I would say that I learned that family has a flexible meaning. That came home to me when everyone gathered for graduations, weddings (and Bobby and Sandy are still the weirdest couple ever, I say) and just because we could, sometimes.

This was our new normal, which was fine with me.

Ya'll, thanks so much! Props!


End file.
